Ai & Konoha High School
by YunaMashiku-chanchan
Summary: Gimana ya misalnya kalau ada gadis neraka hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan bertemu dengan orang" aneh sekaligus merasakan First Love? FF ini udah di post ke FB loh. Cuma mengubah dikit dan memasukkannya ke sini. Muehehehe. Don't Forget to Review ya. :D(AIXSASU IS COMING!)
1. Chapter 1

Ai & Konoha High School

Ai: Huwwwaaa! FF apaan nich cyiiin?

Gue: Loch piki apach?*semua yang ada disana muntah berhala

Ai: Ngapain juga elu minjam" Hell Girl? Kagak sopan elu!

Gue: Suka ati gue dong! FF FF gua! Elu kan Cuma aktris disini doank!

Ai: WATEPEL DEH!

Gue: Nah, kita mulai langsung ceritanya ya… :D

:)

:)

:)

Suatu hari di dunia senja, seorang gadis yang sedang menyiapkan diri untuk bepergian. Dia memakai seifuku atau seragam pelaut warna hitam. Siapa lagi kalau buka Ai Enma yang sampai sekarang _narsis_ di kalangan remaja. Ya, _narsis _karena menjadi gadis neraka. Sudah 400 tahun dia melakukannya dengan 3 babu(asisten) yang bikin... ukh, nyebelin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ren, Hone Onna, dan Wanyuudo. Dan sekarang mereka mejalankan tugasnya.

" Sudah siap nona?"

" Sudah."

" Ayo kita berangkat…"

:)

:)

:)

Di Konoha High School.

Penghuni-penghuni disana pada gempar seperti bakal adanya kiamat mendatang. Ya iyalah. Liat aja. 1 murid mereka hilang lagi. Semua orang sudah mencari tapi tak ada hasil sama sekali. Murid yang berambut bob biru itu menghilang tiba-tiba di rumahnya. Ya sudah. Mereka harus pasrah. Di kelas X-1, semua hanya duduk menyesal atas hilangnya teman mereka itu.

" Huft, 1 teman hilang ditelan bumi!" seru Kiba

" Iya tuh. Kemarin Jugo. Sekarang Suigetsu. Mana yang bener seh?" kata pemuda berambut jigrak kuning bermata biru. Tentu saja dia adalah Naruto.

" Iya. Nanti siapa lagi yang hilang?" Kiba menyambung.

" Pastinya Naruto."

" Heh, Chouji. Jangan ngeledek lu. Entar gue peras tuh bibir lu yang gak seberapa seksinya."

" Iya, iya."

Saat para cowok lagi berbicara tentang Suigetsu, lain dengan hal para cewek yang sedang membicarakan se-su-a-tu(sesuatu... yang ada di hatimu..*dilempar bom oleh para readers). Naruto yang penasaran tingkat langit ke-7 mulai mendekati para-para cewek yang cantiknya bikin *uwweeks* kecuali Hinata.

" Hei, lagi bicara apaan seh?" tanya Naruto memotang pembicaraan mereka.

" Oh, kita lagi bicara tentang murid baru. Cewek. Katanya seh cewek itu ya...gitu deh."

" Yang bener dong, Sakura. Masa' gak dikasih tau?"

" Liat aja nanti."

Semua orang pada mengobrol-ngobrol disana. Tapi terputus karena guru killer datang membawa seseorang cewek. Semua penghuni di kelas itu langsung berbalik ke bangkunya. Mereka semua heran dengan perempuan yang dibawa. Matanya merah darah dan rambut hitam kelam panjang dengan poni rata. Hampir-hampir mirip Hinata, tapi dia lain lagi. Perempuan itu cantik sekali dimata para cewek, tapi menyeramkan bagi sebagian para cowok. Ya iyalah. Matanya udah serem gitu. Gadis itu sudah tak asing lagi para readers. Ya iyalah dia itu Ai Enma yang kita bicarakan tadi. Sebenarnya dia ke sini karena "di-pak-sa" oleh 3 asistennya untuk mencari calon klien.

:)

:)

:)

FLASHBACK

Di dunia senja, Ai lagi molor dilantai. Coz gak ada yang bisa dilakuin sekarang. Dia tinggal menunggu para asistennya yang lagi pergi ke dunia manusia. Tau-taunya, 3 asistennya pulang dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Nona! Nona!"

Suara mereka serempak membangunkan Ai yang sedang ke dunia mimpi. 'Menyebalkan!' batin Ai kesal. 3 asistennya mulai mendekati nonanya yang cantik dan manis itu(ceeiileehh). Ai segera bangun. Kalau tidak, dia akan kena ceramah dari neneknya.

" Ada apa?" tanya gadis neraka itu kepada asistennya.

" Nona bilang kita harus menemukan tempat yang akan menjadi sarang kita untuk mencari klien, kan?" kata Hone Onna girang.

" Iya. Emang napa?"

" Kita sudah menemukan tempatnya!" Wanyuudo gembira sejenak .

" Aku berubah pikiran! Kalian kan siluman. Masa' harus pergi kesana jauh-jauh, seh?" tolak Ai.

" Tapi nona. Tempat itu menyenangkan, nona. Kita harus pergi ke sana."

" Putusanku ya putusanku! Aku tidak ma..."

" Pergilah Ai! Kau harus mencari klien disana. Atau tidak aku tidak akan memberimu uang jajan! Lagipula kau bilang keputusanmu tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" perintah neneknya memotong kata-kata Ai.

'Huft. Ya sudahlah. Daripada kena ceramah,' batin Ai. 3 asisten itu malah girang dan nari-nari gaje. Dengan semangat, mereka menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Yaitu Konoha.

END OF FLASHBACK

:)

:)

:)

Yah, begitulah ceritanya. Abaikan saja. Sekarang kita menghadap ke kelas yang sedang bengong melihat Ai. Anko berbicara.

" Yah, kalian sudah tau kalau Suigetsu hilang ditelan bumi(?). Dan kita ada penggantinya. Nah, silahkan perkenalan dirimu!" perintah Anko kepada Ai.

" Namaku Ai Enma. Berasal dari kota "xxx" dan prefektur "zzz". Mohon bimbingannya."

Suara lembut Ai membuat semua cowok sweatdrop apalagi yang cewek. Anko mengangguk pelan(Anko jadi takut atuh).

" Yah, Ai. Kau duduk di...Em. Ah! Di sana. Paling ujung. Tak apa-apa kan?" kata Anko menunjuk tempat duduk Suigetsu.

" Ya, sensei. Terima kasih."

Ai berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk Anko. Tepatnya bangku itu di belakan kursinya Naruto dan Kiba. Akhirnya pelajaran dimulai.

:D

:D

(Author akan men-SKIP supaya gak buang-buang waktu)

:)

:)

:)

Rupanya kedatangan Ai disambut meriah saat jam istirahat. Semua orang ingin berkenalan dengan wanita itu. Yah, Ai kan murid baru. Wajarlah kalau dia harus melakukan perkenalan itu. Yang cowok-cowok pada menggosip gaje karena kedatangan Ai. Bicara yang inilah, bicara yang itulah. Pokoknya bikin Ai harus menahan nafas untuk sementara.

Di kantin, Ai sedang berjalan dengan Sakura. Yah, mereka sedang mencari makanan yang enak. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura malah geregetan entah kenapa.

" Emm, Ai. Aku ke toilet dulu. Aku sudah gak tahan!" kata Sakura memohon

" Ya sudah. Aku akan menunggu disini."

" Ya. Oke. Tunggu disitu ya!" seru Sakura sambil berlari. Ai jadi sendiri. Huft, tak apa-apa. yang penting cari makanan. Saat berjalan dia dihalangi oleh 9 cowok seram. Mereka adalah genk Akatsuki yang terkenal. Ai jadi kaget. Maklum, sebelum dia ke kantin, Ino mengatakan tentang genk Akatsuki. Genk itu terkenal atas sangarnya. Anggotanya ada 10 orang. 9 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan(Dei tak termasuk dalam kategori cewek?).Membuat semua orang ketakutan. Ai cuma merinding. Apalagi sekarang myang di depannya adalah genk yang sangar itu. Semua orang memandang ke Ai. Tapi Ai sendiri heran. Cuma ada 9? Mana 1 lagi? Oh iya. Yang 1 kan perempuan. Cowok-cowok anggota genk Akatsuki itu menatap Ai secara kejam.

" Kau yang namanya Ai?" tanya seorang yang bertindik. Kata Ino, dialah ketuanya. Namanya Pein.

" I...Iya. Emang kenapa?" jawab Ai bergetar.

" Kami ingin bicara denganmu!"

Ai jadi ketakutan(mudah-mudahan gak ngompol kayak mbak nunung*Author ditampar readers). Dan para cowok Akatsuki mendekati Ai perlahan-lahan.

:)

:)

:)

Wadoh, baru pertama aja udah kecepetan. Duh, rempong! Ff gaje dan abal" ini tidak patut di contoh. Wkwkwkwkwkwk XD. Di review ya kalau bisa. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ai: ADA LAGI?

Gue: Mang napa?

Ai: Stop-in! Malu-maluin gue aja!

Gue: Nie FF bkal sampe puluhan chapter tau!

Ai: Wat? Cih! Watepel dah!

:)

:)

:)

Para cowok Akatsuki itu semakin mendekati Ai. Dia jadi merinding. Dia tak mau menjadi korban di kantin ini karena 9 cowok dengan wajah yang tak seberapa gantengnya ini. Di dalam hati, dia berdo'a.

" Oh, demi bos neraka yang baik tapi cerewet. Tolonglah aku dari 9 cowok dengan wajah yang menunjukkan hal yang tak senonoh ini!" do'anya.

Cowok-cowok sangar itu malah semakin mendekati Ai. Tubuh Ai lemas seketika. Rasanya pengen pingsan gitu. Tiba-tiba...

"AI!"

'Suara Sakura!' batin Ai. Sakura berlari menuju Ai dan menarik tangan gadis itu. Lalu dibawa ke kelas. Sementara para cowok itu bergumam.

" Apa cara kita salah, un?" tanya seorang cewek eh cowok kepada temannya dengan wajah baby face.

" Mungkin cara kita seperti akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis itu."

" Bodo' lu Pein! Masa' lo suruh kita kayak gini? Tuh, jadinya cewek itu lari deh!" bentak seorang cowok yang memakai cadar ala AAC ke ketuanya.

" Iya. Maap, maap! Entar pulang sekolah kita samperin lagi!"

:)

:)

:)

Di lain tempat, Sakura terus berlari sambil membawa Ai. Lalu berhenti di depan pintu kelas.

" Hosh, hosh. Ai! Tadia apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

" Hosh. Ya gitulah."

" Kamu harus jujur, Ai! Apa mereka melakukan padamu hingga ketakutan seperti itu?"

" Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menarik tanganku? Sakit tau!"

Sakura sadar bahwa telapak tangan teman barunya itu memerah. Rupanya dia memegang telapak tangan Ai cukup erat.

" Wah. Gomen, gomen."

" Yah, tak apa apa."

" Tadi genk itu melakukan ada pada dirimu?"

" Yah, mereka mendekatiku dan membuatku ketakutan."

" Oh, begitu. Oh iya. Ini, minuman dingin untukmu. Baru saja aku membelinya."

" Terima kasih."

Teett! Teett! Teeeett! bunyi bel sekolah KHS menandakan sudah selesainya jam istirahat. Waktunya masuk kelas!

:)

:)

:)

Di kelas X-1. Semua pada tertib belajar. Ya kalian tau kan kalau yang mengajar itu adalah Anko-sensei. Sekali ribut, dapat hadiah. Hadiahnya tentu saja keruang BP! Dapat siksaan dan kesengsaraan. Yah, lupakan saja masalah itu. Sekarang kita lihat Ai yang duduk sendiri di bangkunya sedang mencatat rumus pelajarannya di buku tulis. Dengan wajah tenang, dia berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam waktu cepat. Tapi saat Ai sudah selesai mencatat, Anko mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

" Semua, saya permisi dulu ke toilet. Kalian tertib-tertib ya!"

" Ya~, sensei!"

Ketika Anko sudah berjalan jauh, kelas jadi ribut. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghadap ke belakang. Terlihat Ai yang sedang membaca dan mengoreksi catatannya. Jadi kalau ada yang salah, bisa di benahi sebelum di kumpul.

" Em, Ai! Psst! Psst!" bisik Naruto.

" Apa?"

" Aku boleh duduk di sampingmu gak? Di sebelah kamu kan kosong."

" Memangnya tak apa-apa? Gimana dengan cowok yang disampingmu itu?"

" Biarkan saja si Kiba sendiri!"

" Cewek yang bermata lavender itu?"

" Hinata sudah ada yang punya. Sudahlah. Boleh kan aku duduk di situ?"

" Tapi bagaimana dengan wanita di sampingmu?"

Naruto menghadap ke samping. UPS! Anko-sensei!

" Kenapa kalian ribut?" tanya Anko sambil mengeluarkan aura honor, eh salah. Horor maksud saya.

" Em...Kami..."

" Ai! Apakah catatanmu sudah selesai?"

" Sudah, sensei."

Anko menyambar buku catatan yang diberi Ai. Meskipun agak lebih lembut sih. Hmmm. Anko mengangguk-angguk. Lalu dia bertanya pada Naruto.

" Bagus, Ai! Nah, Naruto. Mana punyamu?"

" Tapi sensei. Punyaku belum siap."

" Ngeles aja kamu! Sini bukunya!"

Anko kembali menyambar buku Naruto. Tapi kali ini lebih kasar. Anko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beda jauh apa yang dilakukannya pada Ai.

" Kenaa cuma 1 baris?"

" Ta...Tapi Anko-sensei..."

" Kerjaanmu dikelas ini hanya ribut saja ya, Naruto. Naruto! Ke ruang BP, SEKARANG!"

Naruto berdiri dan mulai keluar kelas. Semua orang menahan tawa mereka kecuali Ai. Dia cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan wajah lega karena tidak ikut masuk ruang BP, dia menghela nafas dan memandang ke atas. Tersentaklah ia. Sebuah mata yang besar. memandang ke arahnya. 'Ini pasti ulah Ren!' batin Ai kesal. Dia mengarahkan sedikit kepalanya 2 kali. Berarti mengusir. Akhirnya mata itu tertutup dan menghilang.

:)

:)

:)

SKIP TIME, BRO!

.

.

.

.

Teett! Teeett! Teeett! bunyi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Semua kelas kembali ribut. Ai segera membereskan bukunya, lalu pulang. Ketika dia sudah berada di depan gerbang, seseorang lelaki menghalangi jalannya. Tunggu! Cowok itu kan yang tadi dilihatnya di kantin. Dia bersama dengan para anggota genk sangar itu, Akatsuki. Cukup keren, tapi ada keriput-keriptu gimana gitu. Apa dia salah satu anggota akatsuki?

" Kamu yang namanya Ai Enma, ya?" tanya cowok itu dengan (sok) cool.

" Ya, kau benar."

" Kenalkan, aku Itachi Uchiha. Anggota Akatsuki.

Glek! Merindinglah Ai. Cowok itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya. Berarti berjabat tangan. Ai mengerti dan juga mengarahkan tangan kanannya. Akhirnya, berjabat tanganlah mereka. Setelah itu, cowok yang namanya Itachi itu berkata.

" Besok, kita bertemu di lorong sekolah lantai 1 sepulang sekolah bersama anggota akatsuki yang lainnya. Ada yang ingin kami mau mengajakmu ke sesuatu tempat!"

" Hue? Kemana?"

" Pokoknya ikut saja. Ingat, itu janji!"

Ai kaget seketika sementara Itachi pergi meninggalkan Ai. Ai cuma bengong saja. Tak bekutik.

:)

:)

:)

Ai: Kyaaa! Gue diculik?

Gue: Nggak! Dasar kuping gak pernah ngaji! Lo liat aja dah di chap 3. Ribet banget.

Ai: Kagak! Gue kagak mau diculik!

Gue: Huft. Ni anak makin OOC aja dueh.

Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan para akatsuki ke Ai si gadis neraka? Kalian bisa tunggu di chapter 3. Gomen kalau menurut kalian cerita ini makin lama makin gaje. Gomenasai. Kalau ada komentar ataupun saran, komen aja ya. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ai: Lo dari mana aja gak dateng2 ke ff ni? udah berdebu tau!

Gue: Masalah?

Ai: DEMI TUUUUUHAAAAAAAN*aryawigunamodeon*. gue kangennn!

Gue: ama gue ya?

Ai: ama fic ini. UDAH! lanjutin aja! banyak yang suka tau!

Gue: oke deh. Gomenasai karna udah nggak ol sini selama setahun penuh(?). kita mulai aja. oke ^^d

:0

:)

:0

Mungkin kalian sudah tau part sebelumnya. Ai bengong. Kita tinggalkan dia. Sekarang kita berbalik arah ke 3 asisten konyolnya Ai. Mereka sedang berada apartemen yang sebelumnya sudah di sewa oleh Ai. Mereka sedang enak-enak. Tidur-tiduran, makan-makan, de el el. Onna lagi dengerin musik, Wanyuudo merokok sampai 2 kotak(rekor! XD), sementara Ren sedan asyik mengintai nonanya dengan mata ke-3nya.

" Gimana dengan nona?" tanya Wanyuudo ke Ren.

" Yah, dia sedang menuju kesini."

" Aku akan cari makanan untuk nona."

" Loh, Onna? Padahal sudah ada makanan skarang."

" Aku mau beli lagi. Soalnya kalian menghabiskannya dalam 1 detik. Daahh!"

~Hone Onna POV~

Yah, kalian sudah tau aku akan membeli makanan sekaligus menjemput nona. Wanita malang ya. Hehe. Aku mempercepat jalanku agar tak terlambat oleh waktu. Tak taunya...

BRUKK!

Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Kepalaku agak sakit karena terbentur oleh kepala orang itu. Orang itu pun mengoceh.

" Aduh,lain kali hati ha..."

Kata-katanya terputus. Wew. Ada apa? Matanya membelalak seperti itu. Heran juga seh. Wajah tindiknya itu bikin aku gemetar. Hiii. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ups! Aku baru sadar. Segera aku berdiri dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Dasar cowok mesum!

~Normal POV~

Kita lihat Ai yang sedang berjalan menuju apartemen. Sama seperti Hone Onna, dia tak sengaja menabrak orang.

BRUUK!

" Hei, lain kali hati-hati!" tegur seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam dan bermata onyx.

" Iya, maaf."

" Cih! Dasar cewek setan!"

'Uapa?! Setan?!' batin Ai. Ai segera mengejek orang itu, tau-taunya orang itu sudah pergi jauh.

(Skip lagi ah...#digetok massal oleh readers)

Esoknya di kelas X-1. Seperti biasa, banyak yang ribut-ribut ala pasar Sukaramai, Medan(dekat dgn rumah author tuh). Ai hanya diam dan diam. Dia akan bicara kalau ada yang nyapa. Tapi keheningan terjadi, setelah ada seorang cowok yang pernah bertabrakan dengan Ai semalam. Wajah Ai memerah saking gak tahannya ingin balas dendam. Secara refleks, Ai berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak.

" DASAR PANTAT AYAM!"

Semua penghuni kelas X-1 mengubah pandangannya ke Ai. Orang yang bermata onyx itu terkejut. Dia malah kembali mengejek.

" Oh, kamu rupanya yang menabrakku. Dasar wanita setan!"

" PANTAT AYAM!"

" SETAN!"

" AYAM!"

" SETAN!"

" AAAYAAAAAAMMM!"'

" SEEEETAAAAANNN!"

Semua hanya melongo. Naruto segera menghentikan mereka.

" Sudah, sudah! Ai, kenalkan ini Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Ai. Murid baru di kelas ini. Baru masuk dari semalam."

Ke-2 orang yang berantam itu membuang muka.

" Sasuke!"

" Ai!"

Naruto hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Ai kembali duduk. Sasuke duduk di samping Shino. Asuma si guru fisika, datang dan menegur.

" Ohayou."

" Ohayou, sensei!"

" Tadi ada yang ribut. Siapa? Suaranya sampai terdengar ke kantor."

" Ai dan Sasuke, sensei."

Ai dan Sasuke secara refleks menunjukkan deathglare mereka. Yang lain ketakutan.

" Baiklah, hari ini kumaafkan! Nah, buka buku kita halaman 139!"

Akhirnya kelas itu hening dan belajar dengan tenang

(Skip ah, waktu maen warnetnya dah mau habis)

Pulang sekolah, Ai menunggu para Akatsuki di lorong lantai 1. Dia sudah berkerak alias sudah capek menunggu. Beberapa lama, anggota Akatsuki itu datang dan menyapa.

" Hai, Ai Enma!" sapa seorang cowok yang memakai topeng lolipop.

" Hai juga."

" Em, lama ya ,un?"

" Tidak juga, baru 10 menit."

" Baiklah. Semua sudah siap?"

" Ya!"

" Ayo berangkat!"

Di perjalanan, Ai terbang menggunakan burungnya Deidara(bukan yang itu ya. Dasar mesum). Pain kelihatan senyam-senyum mulu daritadi sehingga yang lain menatapnya.

" Ada apa dengan dirimu, leader-senpai?" Tanya si autis Tobi.

" Iya tuh, un. Dari tadi asik senyum mulu."

" Em, Dei. Kemarin pulang sekolah, aku bertabrakan dengan..."

" Siapa, un?"

Pain berlagak berpikir sambil menatap kanan kiri. Berharap tak ada yang tau. Dengan tampang yakin, dia membisikkan ke Dei.

" Aku bertabrakan dengan cewek seksi nan bohay..."

" UAPA, un?! Pain, kau..."

" PSST! diam atau ku shinra tensei kau sampai ke kutub utara!"

Dei ketakutan. Ya, siapa yang mau berpisah dengan Danna-nya itu. Ai yang menguping kaget, dan merasa perasaannya itu tak enak. Jangan-jangan...Onna kah? Ai tidak tau, tapi kita tau. Bhahahahahahahaha. Dei kembali berbisik ditelinga Pain.

" Ciri"nya seperti apa, un?"

" Bohay, seksi, cantik, wajah kayak tante" gitu."

Ai kembali menguping. Tuh kan, bener. Si Onna. Ai jadi merinding disko. Kebayang gak ya para readers? Haha.

Sesampainya di markas Akatsuki. Ai kaget karena pintunya adalah...batu! Rempong ya cyiin. Saat pintu dibuka, terdapat balon" bewarna hitam merah. Lalu ada poster yang bertuliskan: "SELAMAT DATANG, MURID BARU KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL! BY: AKATSUKI"

Lebay banget ya plend. Hehe. Soerang cewek berambut biru menyiapkan minuman, makanan, barang-barang pesta de el el. Haha. Nah, sekarang kita lihat para akatsuki gaje ini.

" Eh, kalian sudah dtang. Tepat sekali. Aku sudh siap" loh."

" Hehe, ayank Konan emang hebat!"

Pasangan gaje tak gaje itu pun melakukan ciuman ala orang Hollywood. Membuat semua orang kejang".

" Nah, kita mulai pesta ini dengan awalan perkenalan. Dimulai dari saya. Ai, nama saya Pain. Saya tau dirimu dari hatiku."

PLAK! KEDEBUG! BAG BUG! MEEAAAOUUUWW! Begitulah suara rusuh di sana.

" Ai, namaku Konan. Aku tau dirimu dari gossip seorang murid datang ke Konoha High School!" kata seorang wanita yang kelihatan ramah berambut biru.

" Aku Zetzu!"

" Aku Kisame. Nama panjangku 'Kisame Gitcchhyyuu Loowwch'"

Semua muntah saking gak tahannya.

" Kakuzu!"

" Tobi si anak baik, Ai-senpai!"

" Deidara, un."

" Sasori."

" Itachi."

Semua sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Tinggal satu. PESTA DIMULAI!

1. Pain & Konan

Pain disini yang mengatur pesta sebelumnya. Tapi yang merencanakan adalah Konan. Maka dari itu Konan tidak hadir. Huahaha. Nah, sekarang si tukang koran itu*Author dibunuh Konan* itu sedang memijit Pain. Sebenarnya Pain masih memikirkan wanita yang ditabraknya itu alias Onna. Saat itu, agak hening. Pain memecahkan keheningannya untuk ayank Konan tercinta.

" Ayank Konan, bikin jus duren dong."

" Uapa? Ayang gak salah ngomong kan?"

" Gak."

" Mending jadiin kolak aja biar enak yank. Entar aku beli duren Medan yang montok."

" Tapi aku tidak mau duren yang itu. Kurang montok kayaknya."

" Jadi?"

" Aku maunya yang itu."

Pain memandang "durian montok" milik Konan. Wajah Konan bersemu merah.

" Uanjrit! Dasar mesum!"

Plak Plok Kedebug Meaoow! Itulah suaranya.

2. Saso Dei

Seperti biasa, mereka main boneka dan bom-boman. Abaikan!(bilang aja malas nulis!)

3. Kisa Zetsu

Kisame main main dengan ikannya, Zetsu berfotosintesis.

4. Hidan Kakuzu

Berantem karena UANG!

5. Tobi

Ngemut lolipop kesayangannya.

6. Ita Ai

Mereka sedang berduaan di luar. Ai menatap depan, Itachi menatap atas. Hening.(ROMANCE DIMULAI!)

" Ai.."

Suara Itachi memecahkan keheningan seorang gadis neraka.

" Ya, Itachi-san?"

" Em, kamu suka seperti ini? Suka diam menyendiri padahal sedang berada ditempat yang ramai."

" Yah, aku sangat suka."

" Bolehkah...aku memecahkan kesendirianmu dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Itachi yang sebenarnya bersungguh-sungguh.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

" Apa?"

" Aku sebenarnya sudah sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Awalnya aku sepele mendengar kedatanganmu. Tapi sat aku melihatnya, aku..."

Ai menatap Ai dengan tampang datar. Tapi di dalam hatinya, dia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki berkeriput itu.

" Aku..."

" Jawalah, Itachi-san."

" Aku..."

Spontan Ai kaget atas _first kiss_ yang diberikan Itachi. Sebenarnya itu tuntutan Pain ke Itachi karena telah membakar buku playb*y Pain yang disebabkan di suruh Konan. Konan sudah tau semuaaanya. Jadi, Pain marah besar dan menyalahkan Itachi. Karena tidak mau dapat tuntutan yaitu tak dapat uang jatah, Itachi disuruh menyatakan perasaannya pada Ai secara tulus dan menciumnya. Ai bukannya menolak Itachi itu. Tapi dia menikmatinya. Menurut Ai, mungkin dia mengerti perasaannya.

" Mungkin...aku menyukai Itachi. Ah, kenangan indah..." batin Ai.

Di dalam markas, semua makhluk disana ketawa-ketiwi melihat tingkah Itachi dan Ai. Rencananya, mereka akan memasukkan foto ciuman itu ke akun jejaring sosial alias pesbuk.

" Jahaha. So swit!" teriak Pain pelan.

" Haha, aku jadi iri un. Aku maunya kayak gitu sama Danna."

" Rempongmu!"

" Sudah diam."

Sementara Itachi dan Ai, mereka melepaskan _first kiss _mereka. Dengan sangat yakin, Itachi mengatakan.

" A...Aishiteru, Ai. Namamu adalah pengungkap rasa hatiku padamu."

Wajah Ai bersemu merah layaknya lobster.

" Aku berjanji, Ai. Aku takkan melepaskanmu. Sampai kapanpun."

Ai mengangguk kecil dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat dan dibalas dengan yang lebih erat.

TBC...

A/N: Nah, disini udah mulai threesomenya :D. soal sasuke ke Ai akan ditayangkan lagi setelah ini. fine aja, aku update cepat kok ^^ BYEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

AI: cepet amat lu apdet?

Gue: ya dong. gueh gitu looch

ai: terserah lo ajah!

Gue: ya, tapi gpp nih gue pasangin lo ama sasu?

ai: ...

geu: ya udah deh. kita mulai aja ya! ^^

Di sekolah Konoha Gakuen atau lebih dikenal Konoha High School, kembali terjadi gemparan hebat karena berita heboh. Mau tau? Bukan karena ada orang hilang lagi, tapi sebuah foto _kiss_ antar Ai dan Itachi yang dipotret Kakuzu semalam saat pesta. Foto itu dimasukkan ke pesbuk, tuiter, kaskus, de el el. Tak hanya itu, Konan sebagai penyebar koran "Konoha's Daily" saat ini berpindah profesi menjadi penyebar foto "kenangan indah itu". Bahkan guru" pun di perlihatkan. Termasuk si TSUsu Na geDE alias Tsunade yang sudah panas wajahnya. Bukan karena marah atau segala macam, tapi kepengen(dasar guru gak becus!).

Di apartemen dimana Ai berada

Disitu Ai sudah siap segalanya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekali karena soal pesta itu. Dengan senang hati, dia pergi ke sekolah tanpa pamit.

"Nona! Mau kemana?!" Onna langsung mencegah.

" Menurutmu kemana?"

" Ke sekolah."

" Terus, kenapa nanya?"

" Aku cuma ingin menjemput nona."

" HAH? Jemb*t?"(maaf disensor)

" Jemput, nona! JEMPUT~! Dasar kuping gak pernah beribadah!"

" Hehe, ya udah. Yuk!"

Sementara Itachi yang sudah berada di kelas XI-2, teparlah sudah. Dia harus menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh para murid" tentang kisahnya saat pesta itu. Otoutonya yang juga mendengar kabar itu langsung kaget dan menemui aniki-nya itu ke kelas kakaknya.

" ANIKI!" panggil Sasuke sambil mendobrak pintu kelas XI-2.

" Hm, apa Otouto?" jawab Itachi malas(reinkarnasi Shikamaru, nih. Hehe)

" Benar Aniki pacaran dengan wanita setan itu?"

" Siapa wanita setan?"

" Ukh. Ai Enma, Aniki!"

" Oh, iya. Mang napa? Iri?"

Sasuke kaget atas pengakuan kakaknya itu.

" Huhh. Ya nggaklah. pokoknya, aku gak mau tau ya Aniki! Aniki harus kasih tau gimana ceritanya! Are you understand?"

" Ya, ya, Otouto! tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti saja saat istirahat!"

Sasuke meninggalkan kakaknya yang terpuruk itu.

~Sasuke POV~

Kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar ya. Apa aku menyukai Ai? Ah, bohong. Masa' aku suka dengan si setan itu. Cuih! Mau muntah rasanya!

~Normal POV~

Di depan gerbang, Ai dan Hone Onna berhenti di sana.

" Em, baiklah. Sampai sini. Hati-hati, nona."

" Oke. Terima kasih."

" Em, wanita yang mengantar Ai! Kemari!"

Hone Onna yang baru saja akan kembali ke apartemen,harus berbalik lagi ke gerbang.

" Ada apa?"

Tsunade kini menatap tajam Ai. Ai merinding.

"Kau, Ai Enma! Follow me!"

Ai malah tetap diam dan mengambil handphone smartphone'a(nyolong itu! mentang" dia gadis neraka). Dia mulai mengakses sesuatu dan mengutak atik handphone'a.

" Tidak ada."

" Apanya yang tidak ada, Ai?"

" Tapi di follow kan? gak ada twittermu!"

" Koplok! Maksudku ikuti aku! bukan maen tuiter! Kau, yang berbaju seksi, ikut juga denganku!"

Akihirnya mereka mengikuti Tsunade ke ruang Kepsek.

Di ruang kepsek, Ai dan Hone Onna menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade.

" Em, Ai. Apa kau tidak asing dengan benda ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil memegang foto _kiss_ itu.

Glek! Ai menelan ludah.

" Ada berita bagus buat kalian!"

" Apa?"

" Em, siapa namamu wanita seksi?"

" Onna."

" Nah, kau menjadi pengganti Shizune mulai hari ini!"

" Siapa Shizune itu?"

" Dia guru kelas XI-2! Dia sakit. Jadi kau menjadi guru mulai sekarang!"

'Iyes~~!Mulai hari ini, aku akan melindungi nona lebih dekat!' kata inner Onna(gk cuma Sakura ma Ino aja yang punya).

" Nah, Onna. Mari kuantar. Ai, kekelas sekarang. Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai."

" Baik!"

Kelas XI-2

Kelas itu ricuh sekali seperti pajak" di seluruh Indonesia(Wow). Tapi berhenti ketika Tsunade memasuki kelas itu bersama Onna yang kini menjadi guru.

" Em, anak" semua."

" Ya, sensei~."

" Ini, kita ada guru baru pengganti Shizune. Namanya Onna."

" Baik, kau mengajar sekarang. Silahkan!"

Tsunade meninggalkan Onna yang senang" entah kenapa. Tapi, ada seseorang yang dikenalnya di kelas itu. Yang duduk di sebelah manusia tumbuhan. Wajah bertindik dan berambut durian si pemuda itu juga kaget.

" a...AAAAAHHH! KAAAUUU!"

Pein spontan berdiri. Honne Onna sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memarahi ketua genk itu. Beruntung status dia kini menjadi guru. Pein sendiri geregetan.

" A...aa...aaa...kuu..."

" Kau..."

Suasana tegang dan memanas. Hone Onna menatap Pein secara kejam dan parah! Zetsu sendiri juga ketakutan.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Onna sinis.

" Pe..Pein, sensei..."

Hone Onna mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Pein. Konan cemburu!

Suasana semakin memanas. Tegang, penuh misteri, dan penuh kekejaman. Semakin lama Onna menatap, Semakin tegang suasana. Dan akhirnya...

" Kau kumaafkan atas kejadian kemarin! Ini hukumanmu!"

Plak! Cup!(hayo, apa itu?). Suasana jadi ber-ooooowwwhhh-ria. Pein sendiri kaget.

' Kyaaa... cowok bertindik ini manis buangeeedd! Loph U! Loph U!' inner Onna berbicara(seleranya kurang bagus! masa' yang dipilih Pein?)

Rupanya Onna menampar sekaligus mencium pipi kanan Pein. Dasar tante" gak punya selera pilih cowok!

" BRAKK!" suara penggaris milik Zetzu di banting ke meja Itachi yang dibelakang meja Pein. Semua diam dan diam. Kembali belajar...

Di kelas Ai, ada pemindahan tempat duduk. Kurenai uang menentukan.

" Mukuro! Pindah ke tempat Ai! Shino! Ketempat Ai! Ai, pindah ke meja Shino. Kau duduk bersama Sasuke!"

" UAAPAA?!" Teriak Ai dan Sasuke serempak.

" Jangan banyak ompong eh omong! Sekarang Ai, cepat pindah!"

Ai membawa tasnya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

" Awas! aku mau duduk situ!"

Sasuke menggeser kursinya sehingga jarak mereka jauh-jauhan meski sama meja. Mereka berdua mendengus kesal.

Di tengah pelajaran, Ai lagi-lagi menggeser bangkunya. Sepertinya dia risih kalau duduk di dekat makhluk uchiha tersebut. Dikit-dikit di geser, dikit-dikit di geser. Benar-benar wanita yang benar-benar risih dengan pantat ayam ==".

" IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNG! SAMPE TUE! SAMPE NENEK! SKOLAH KHS TETAP DISANJUNG!"

Bel baru di sekolah itu berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sang guru sejarah yaitu Reborn(?) membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersapa pada murid"nya.

" Nah, pelajaran sudah selesai. Para murid, silahkan keluar untuk istirahat!"

Guru itu pun keluar, disusul para murid lainnya. Yang tersisa sedang berbincang-bincang dan melakukan hal gaje. Kira-kira seperi ini:

1. Mukuro & Naruto

" Mukuro-chaaaann! Ayo kita main bola!"

" Chan chun chan chun! Lo pikir gue apaan hah? Panggil dengan inisial kun kek! San kek! Jangan Chan! Lo pikir gue anak-anak?!"

Naruto pundung

2. Ino dan Kagamine Rin (singkat)

" Kagamine Rin! Ke kantor guru segera!"

Rin: pergi ke kantor guru.

Ino: nyusul(singkat kan?)

3. Kagamine Len, Neji, & Tenten.

*Dimulai pertama dari Tenten!*

" Len-kuuuunn! Temani aku ke kantin yuuuuukk!"

*Lalu disambung dengan Neji*

" Noooo! Noooo waaaayyyy! Tidaaak, Tenten! Kau itu my LIFE! My SWEETHEART!"

*Len bicara*

" Ya, Tenten. Neji bilang padaku kau itu sweetheartnya Neji. ^^"

*Tenten sadar dan memeluk Neji dengan erat*

" Maafkan aku, honey. Aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi!"

*Dan kisah Romeo & Juliet berakhir XD*

4. Sakura dan Hatsune Miku

" Miku, coba kau nyanyikan ini!" Sakura berkata sambil memberikan kertas berisi sebuah lirik lagu.

Miku: Membaca lirik lagu, dan teriak.

" HUAAAA! LAGU BATAK?! MANA BISA GUE NYANYIINNYA!"

Sakura: pundung.

Ya begitulah. Kita mulai POV karakter kita. Dimulai dari sekarang~!

~Sasuke POV~

Aku pergi ke kelas aniki tercintaku. Tapi bisa dibilang tidak karena dia telah memacari orang yang kubenci. Loh? Tunggu! Kenapa aku gak suka kalau aniki pacaran dengan hantu tersebut? Apalagi hatiku sakit sekali begitu mendengar Itachi berhubungan dengan Ai. Dan.. saat Ai duduk di sampingku saja... hatiku merasa menjadi hangat. Tentram. Meski wajahku menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Ya, sungguh. Aku tidak bohong. Tapi, sebenarnya apa mau hatiku ini? Cih merepotkan.

Saat aku sampai di depan kelas, aku melihat hal yang tidak asing bagiku. Ya. Itu! Ai dan Itachi. Mereka sedang berduaan. Hatiku jadi berdebar tak karuan. Kenapa? Apa yang kurasakan ini? Hatiku sakit. Sakit seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau yang tajam nan menyakitkan. Dan juga...aku...

Ah, mereka datang ke arahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sembunyi? Tidak! Kakiku tak bisa bergerak! Oh tidak. Kalau mereka tau kalau aku disini, akan hancur reputasiku. Kenapa? Nanti dikira aku menyukai Ai! Wops! Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka mendekatiku dan...

AH! Mereka hanya lewat. Tidak memperdulikanku. Fiuh, syukurlah. Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku menjadi semakin sakit? Ai tidak menyapa. Tidak menyapaku. Dia hanya berfokus pada Itachi. Lewat seperti angin berlalu. Mungkinkah... aku...

~Ai Enma POV~

Aku lihat tadi ada Sasuke di hadapanku dan Itachi. Tapi aku biarkan saja. Anehnya, hatiku menjadi sedih. Dia tak menyapa. Ya, dia tak menyapa. Hatiku sangat pedih. Tapi, bukannya aku senang? Aku berada di samping Itachi? Tidak. Tidak ada rasa cinta pun padanya. Memang, saat pertama aku berpacaran dengan Itachi, masih ada rasa cinta yang mengembang. Tapi lama-lama hilang. Dan saat aku duduk di samping Sasuke, hatiku tentram. Tapi kenapa inginnnya geser bangku melulu ya? Abaikan! Aku sangat ingin menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi tidak bisa. Ah, mungkinkah...

~Normal POV~

Di kantor guru, Onna lagi senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Dah tau kan maksudnya? Ya, bangga sekali dia baru nyium anak berpierching itu. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sangaaat mempesona untuk kalangan tante-tante berwajah muda. Apalagi sekarang Kakashi cuma kesengsem ma Onna.

" Em, Onna. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Onna tersentak kaget.

" Ah, Kakashi-san. Ada apa?"

" Tidak ada. Miskol doang."

" Kalo miskol jangan sama saya. Sama Anko sono!"

" Ribet tau. Auh ah."

" Ya udah. Jangan manggil gue dong. COTT!"

" Ya."

Saat itu, Kakashi mulai pergi. Tetapi terdengar isak tangis dari Anko. Kakashi pun melerainya.

" Anko, kenapa kamu menangis?"

" Heh! Muka mesum! Siapa yang lagi nangis! Ini gue lagi pipis lewat mata! COTT!"

Kakashi heran. Emang bisa kayak gituan? Lihat wajah Kakashi yang keheranan, Anko berkata.

" Ya iyalah gue nangis. Gimana seh?"

Ooooh. Begitu. Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Ya iya. Kalau emang beneran pipis lewat mata, berarti nangisnya lewat *piiiip*(disensor). =="

Pulang sekolahnya, Ai jalan sendiri. Dia tak ingin bersama siapapun. Aneh. Padahal dia pacarnya Itachi, kan? Memang, Itachi itu pacarnya Ai sekarang. Padahal baru aja pacaran. Hal yang aneh.

Saat itu Ai berjalan pulang ke apartemen. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Spontan Ai kaget dan latah ==".

" Eh, cicakjatuhgakbilangbilang!"

Ai segera melihat ke belakang. Rupanya Onna yang menepuk bahunya itu.

" Oh, kamu. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu itu?" tanya Ai.

" Bisa dibilang mengesankan."

" Oh.."

Ai hanya berkata singkat. Dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara.

Di mansion Uchiha

Sasuke mengetuk kamar anikinya yang warna pintunya hitam bercorak putih merah. Dia membuka pintunya dan malah terdengar teriakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" WWWAAAAAAAAA!"

BLAM!

Pintu kembali ditutup Sasuke. Dia tidak tau. Bahwa Itachi sedang ganti baju. Setelah beberapa lama, Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Aduh, Otoutu! Kalo mau masuk ketuk dulu kek! Langsung masuk aja."

" Maaf! Aku kan gak tau. Lagipula, aku tadi dah ngetok pintu kok!"

" Oh, ya udah. Masuk!"

" Thanks."

" Emang kamu mau apa, Otouto?"

" Tolong beritahu aku. Bagaimana cara kau bisa suka pada Ai. Seperti yang kutanya saat disekolah itu!"

Itachi diam. Dia baru ingat. Kalau adiknya berktanya seperti itu saat di sekolah.

" Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan secara ringkas."

~Itachi POV/Saat kedatangan Ai~

Ada berita asing bagiku. Murid baru. Cewek. Apa hubungannya? Entahlah. Tapi saat itu, Dei dan Konan menceritakan hal itu saat dikelas.

" Dei-chan, murid barunya datang hari ini loh."

" Benarkah? Wah, di kelas mana un?"

" Ya, di kelas X-1. Sayang ya. Gak di kelas kita."

" Tapi aneh, un. Masa' ada murid baru setelah hilangnya Suigetsu?"

" Benar, Dei. Aneh. Tapi gpp lah. Ya kan?"

" Ya."

Itulah yang kudengar. Hadeh, bikin merepotkan saja. Cerita beralur saat aku dan anggota akatsuki pada mendekati Ai. Saat aku melihatnya, hatiku berdebar. Wajah Ai cantik sekali. Aku ingin sekali memacari gadis ini. Tapi, Ai sangat ketakutan. Apa cara kami mendekatinya terlalu menyeramkan? Aku mau berbicara dengan Ai, taunya sudah dibawa kabur oleh Sakura Haruno.

Cerita beralur lagi saat aku berada di markas genk Akatsuki. Aku disuruh Konan membakar semua majalah mesum milik Pain. Aku membakarnya. Tapi begitu Pain tau, dia malah menyalahkanku. Cuih! Saat itu pun Pain mengancam aku tidak akan di beri jatah uang sebesar 50.000.

" Kau tidak akan dapat uang jatah, Itachi!"

" Ampun deh, Pain. Kasih 1 kesempatan lagi dong. Atau kasih tuntutan kek!"

Pain berpikir sejenak. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

" Baik. Itachi, kau dapat tuntutan! Yaitu, kalau kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai maka kau tak diberi uang jatah dan hal kau bermain mata dengan Sasuke!"

Aku shock. Siapa orang yang kusukai? Heh? Siapa? Aku bingung. Akhirnya aku memperdalam lagi pikiranku. Setelah beberapa lam, aku tau. Aku menyukai Ai Enma. Ya, aku menyukainya. Baru sadar aku. Ya sudah. Aku mengakui. Saat pesta itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Ai. Ai tampak biasa" aja. Tapi aku yakin. Dia pasti terkejut.

Saat itulah aku resmi pacaran dengan Ai. Aku harap aku bisa selalu dekat dengan Ai saja. Hanya itu keinginanku.

~ITACHI POV END, NORMAL POV ON~

Sasuke mendengar cerita Itachi. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Dia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Saat keluar, dia menemui Ai. Orang yang dia benci selama ini.

" Ai!"

Ai menoleh. Sasuke memeluknya tiba".

" If I'm Love You, Ai. What should you do?(Jika aku mencintaimu, Ai. Apa yang kau lakukan?)"

Ai kaget. Dia tau artinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?/

TBC...


End file.
